


Tuntsa Goes Euroviisut II

by mieoleahvena



Series: Tuntsa Goes Euroviisut I & II [2]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieoleahvena/pseuds/mieoleahvena
Summary: Hei taas, hyvät ystävät! Lupasin aiemmin kevättalvella AO3:n puolella tehdä lisää Tuntsa Goes Euroviisuja kun asiasta kysyttiin, ja tässä sitä nyt tulee.Viime keväänähän tarina päättyi Ahvenasquadin euroviisuvoittoon, ja siksipä tänä vuonna rakkaat poikamme seikkailevat kotikisoissa Darudea ja Sebastian Rejmania kannustaen. Luvassa on siis jälleen noloa sekoilua ja suuria tunteita.Viime keväänä urakkaani auttoi paljon fandomin ehdotukset tapahtumien kulun ja muun kerronnan suhteen. Ne ovat tänäkin vuonna tervetulleita ja oikein toivottuja :)Koetan kirjoittaa tätä niin nopeasti kuin vain kiireiltäni jaksan ja pystyn, en voi tänä vuonna luvata päivittäisiä lukuja, mutta viisujen läheisyyden vuoksi pyrin kuitenkin viemään tarinaa nyt vauhdilla eteenpäin. Lukujen määrää en ole suunnitellut, tekstiä tulee niin paljon kuin ideoitakin.Hyvää viisukuukautta kaikille <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hei taas, hyvät ystävät! Lupasin aiemmin kevättalvella AO3:n puolella tehdä lisää Tuntsa Goes Euroviisuja kun asiasta kysyttiin, ja tässä sitä nyt tulee.
> 
> Viime keväänähän tarina päättyi Ahvenasquadin euroviisuvoittoon, ja siksipä tänä vuonna rakkaat poikamme seikkailevat kotikisoissa Darudea ja Sebastian Rejmania kannustaen. Luvassa on siis jälleen noloa sekoilua ja suuria tunteita.
> 
> Viime keväänä urakkaani auttoi paljon fandomin ehdotukset tapahtumien kulun ja muun kerronnan suhteen. Ne ovat tänäkin vuonna tervetulleita ja oikein toivottuja :)
> 
> Koetan kirjoittaa tätä niin nopeasti kuin vain kiireiltäni jaksan ja pystyn, en voi tänä vuonna luvata päivittäisiä lukuja, mutta viisujen läheisyyden vuoksi pyrin kuitenkin viemään tarinaa nyt vauhdilla eteenpäin. Lukujen määrää en ole suunnitellut, tekstiä tulee niin paljon kuin ideoitakin.
> 
> Hyvää viisukuukautta kaikille <3

_”Suomi on upottanut vuoden 2019 Euroviisuihin kapitalistin päiväuneen verrattavan määrän rahaa. Nämä kulut hoidetaan köyhimpien veronmaksajien pussista Yle-veron kautta riistäen, vaikkeivat veronmaksajat itse ole millään tavalla saaneet päättää, mihin heidän euronsa käytetään. Nyt ainut jäljelle jäänyt kysymys onkin päättää, ovatko Euroviisut farssi vai fiasko, vaiko sittenkin....”_  
  
”LAHTINEN!” kiljui Lammio toimistossaan naama punaisena iPadia käsissään heilutellen, vaikka hänen nimeltä kutsumansa mies seisoi aivan hänen edessään tavallistakin jurompi ilme kasvoillaan.  
  
”Oletko sinä menettänyt järkesi? Suomi sai kerrankin jotain isoa järjestettäväkseen, ja kun tietää kansan mielipiteen koko Euroviisuista, sinä _et voi_ kirjoittaa tällaista, käsitätkö? Juttu on jo verkossa eikä sitä voi sieltä enää poiskaan ottaa, enkä minä ollenkaan tiedä mitä teen sitten kun Sarastie huomaa sen!”  
  
”No on se nyt kumma kun meitin ei anneta rauhassa mielipirettä ilmaista, vaikka pitäisihän sekin perkele tietää ettei yhrellä mielipiteellä mitään väliä ole ellei se vahingossakaan kasvata kapitalistin rahakukkaroa”, Lahtinen jupisi pahantuulisesti. Lammio vajosi epätoivoisena tuoliinsa ja joutui hetken vain aukomaan suutaan kuin kala kuivalla maalla ennen kuin sai sieltä minkäänlaisia järkeviä sanoja ulos.  
  
”Tästä edespäin sinä tarkistutat joka ikisen jutun minulla ennen kuin julkaiset yhtäkään, onko selvä? Etkä tukeudu Kaarnan höveliyteen saadaksesi tahtosi läpi.”  
  
Lahtinen murahti jotain epämääräistä ja poistui Lammion valtakunnasta ovet kolkosti paukkuen. Kaarna oli Lahtisen viimekeväisen innokkaan twiittailun jälkeen delegoinut miehen Ylelle viisutoimittajaksi ja somevastaavaksi, mikä taas oli saanut Lammion hermot kiristymään pahanpäiväisesti. Tämä ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut alkaa siitä Kaarnalle, joka kaikkien yllätykseksi oli yhä koottujen sekoilujensakin jälkeen Ylen pomo isolla p:llä, vaan koetti niellä raivonsa.  
  
Ei Lammiollakaan totta puhuen enää valittamista saanut paljoa olla, sillä hänen Suomen pisteiden antonsa oli noussut kestosuosikiksi meemimaailmassa, ja joka ikinen päivä se levisi Vanhalan, Asumaniemen ja Hauhian kautta yhä syvemmälle bittiavaruuteen lähtemättömäksi jäljeksi. Tuottajan työstä Lammio sai kiittää vain ja ainoastaan Kaarnan höveliä huumorintajua, kukaan muu tuskin häntä vähään aikaan palkkaisi.  
  
Lahtinen potki maata kävellessään niin, että näytti melkein Honkajoen ikiliikkujalta. Hän painoi hissin nappia ja ärisi itsekseen, kun joutui odottamaan sitä ylös, mutta kun ovet avautuivat, tuli Rokka häntä vastaan.  
  
”Katsoha hänt! Löyskö Lammio sen siu juttuis?” Rokka virnisti. Lahtisen suupielet taipuivat johonkin hymyn ja irvistyksen sekaiseen asentoon – yhtäältä hän oli ylpeä sanansa kantavuudesta sentään verkossa, mutta toisaalta hän oli juuri saanut kuulla aiheesta vähäksi aikaa tarpeekseen. Ei toki sillä, Lahtinen pitäytyisi joka tapauksessa valitsemallaan linjalla, eivät Lammion heikot uhkaukset häntä olleet edellisvuonnakaan pysäyttäneet.  
  
”Tulihan sieltä jos jonkinmoista paatosta.”  
  
”No, nythä miul onkii sit oikei hyvä sauma tähä vällii häl jottai ehottaa”, Rokka myhäili ja suunnisti käytävän päähän Lammion ovelle.  
  
**  
  
”No, mtä Lammio sano?” kysyi Hietanen innoissaan ja kaatoi kahvinsa lattialle noustuaan Hartwall Areenan takahuoneen sohvalta ylös liian nopeasti. Koskela kumartui välittömästi pyyhkimään toisen sotkuja.  
  
”No, ensi hää sait raivokohtaukse ja sit häl olkii jo itku kurkus ko mie sin juur Lahtise jälkee paukkasi. Ja se jälest hää heittiit miut ulos”, Rokka laskeskeli.  
  
”Ei siis onnistunu?” kysyi Asumaniemi pettyneenä. Hän ja Hauhia olivat suunnitelleet tätä edelliskeväästä asti.  
  
”No, ehä mie nii sanont”, tokaisi Rokka viekkaasti, ”Lammio hää haluskii miut nii ponnekkaast ulos jot hää suostuit. Iha kaikkeen.”  
  
”Eli Ahvenasquad lentää sit finaalissa vaijereilla areenan katossa?” Hauhia varmisti hullunkiilto silmissään. Riitaoja sen sijaan näytti kauhistuneelta, ja vieressä istuva Lehto tönäisi häntä niin että mies kaatui tikkusuorana lattialle. Tassu auttoi toisen ylös mulkaisten ohimennen Lehtoa pahasti.  
  
”Ja ykkössemifinaalis myö ajellaaki sit oikei vaunuil sissää”, julisti Rokka ykskantaan, rojahti vaaleanvihreälle sohvalle ja kietoi oikean kätensä rennosti juuri takaisin alas istahtaneen Tassun harteille.  
Vanhalaa nauratti jo liitely, sillä se muistutti häntä elävästi edelliskesänä Honkajoen kanssa tehdyistä laskuvarjohyppykokeista – ne olivat tosin päättyneet sairaalan petiin –, mutta koska Vanhala oli Vanhala ja huvittui joka asiasta, nauroi hän itsekseen myös vaunujen oletetun komeuden vuoksi.  
  
”Khihihi… Tuhkimon vaunut… khihi…”  
  
”Eiköhä meijä pittäis Antti männä käymää Kaarna luon”, Tassu ehdotti, ”hää täänkii lustin kuitenkii hoitaat.”  
  
”Minustakos te täällä puhutte?” kuului huoleton tervehdys heidän takaansa. Kaarna yritti hypätä selkänojan takaa ainoalle tyhjälle sohvalle kuin nuoret konsanaan, mutta valitettavasti hänen vanhuudenkankeat jäsenensä eivät sitä kestäneet, ja mies mätkähti lattialle. Lehto ja Koskela huokasivat kumpikin syvään ja ryhtyivät nostamaan toista takaisin jaloilleen, Lehto tietysti turhankin ronskein ottein.  
  
”Aijai, poika”, heristi Kaarna ähkimiseltään Lahtiselle sormea samalla kun kipusi ylös, ”ei passaa tuollaisia kirjoittaa. Lammio vielä hermostuu sinuun lopullisesti. No, mitäpä te muut juonitte?”  
  
”Eihä myö mittää”, heitti Rokka yrittämättä edes peitellä sitä, että ilmiselvästi halusi jotakin. Se toimi, sillä Kaarna kiinnostui välittömästi.  
  
”Jaahas, jaahas… mitäs se Antti on taas keksinyt? Kunhan ei vain tule liian kalliiksi.”  
  
”Myö täs pohittii ohjelmaa toukokuu lähetyksii”, sanoi Rokka rennosti ja selitti kaiken naureskelevalle Kaarnalle.  
  
”Vai semmoista, no eiköhän se järjesty”, lupaili Kaarna ja kumartui taputtamaan Rokkaa olkapäälle. Sitten hän kääntyi vielä Marxin _Pääomaa_ keskittyneesti lukevan Lahtisen puoleen.  
  
”Koitahan Yrjö-poika sinäkin käyttäytyä kunnolla. Henkka ei oikein kestä kamalaa stressiä, tiedäthän.”  
  
**  
  
”Elä sie pojist välitä, kahtohan ko hyö vuan kiusaa sinnuu. Sie out nii sellane täyvellisyyventavottelija ja pojist sitä on yksinkertasest nii hauska koittaa rikkoo.”  
  
Rahikaista huvitti syvästi työpöytänsä alla selällään ja kädet kasvoillaan makaava Henrik Alexander Lammio. Mies näytti jo nyt niin totaalisen loppuun palaneelta, että siinä vaiheessa ainut oikea teko olisi ollut sammuttaa huoneesta valot, laittaa ovi kiinni ja kiinnittää ripaan lappu, jossa lukisi, ettei kukaan saa missään asiassa astua sisään ennen seuraavan vuoden tammikuuta.  
  
”Eikä siun tarvii siit Rokast huolehtii, Kaarna hoitaa sen. Ja mitä tullee Lahtiseen, sie sanot ny vuan Sarastielle et hää toimi siun selän takkaan. Ei siinä sen ihimeellisempää”, Rahikainen jatkoi.  
  
”Minulta menee tätä menoa sekä maine että työpaikka alta”, Lammio voihkaisi. Rahikainen tyrskähti.  
  
”Janne”, Lammio varoitti kontaten pois pöydän alta.  
  
”No minkäs mie sille siun viimevuotiselle tempaukselle voin.”  
  
”Sinä et nyt auta yhtään!” Lammio ärähti ja heitti muka vihaisena Rahikaista muistilehtiöllä. Rahikaisen urheilijan refleksit kuitenkin pelastivat tilanteen, ja tämä otti sulavan kopin. Ennen kuin Lammio ehti estää, mies oli jo ehtinyt sotkea notkeat sormensa lehtiön sivujen sekaan.  
  
”Mitäs täältä löy… oi että. Henrik!” Rahikainen keimaili. ”Mikset sie kertonu?”  
  
Lammion mieliala vaihtui äkkiä, ja äsken niin maansa myynyt mies hymyilikin nyt. Rahikainen käveli hänen luokseen ja tyrkkäsi lehtiön takaisin. Avoimelle sivulle Lammio oli kirjoittanut nopeasti huitaisten _kerro Rahikaiselle, että pääsee Railin juontopariksi_.  
  
”Sen piti olla yllätys. Muistatkin sitten olla asiallisesti tai Sarastie repii pelihousunsa, tätä lupaa ei ollut ihan helppo saada.”  
  
”Millonkas mie nyt en muutenki käyttäytyis”, totesi Rahikainen ykskantaan ja suikkasi Lammiolle suukon. Jotakin tuhahtavaa toinen hänen huuliaan vasten mutisi.


	2. Chapter 2

”Khihihi… tervetuloa Johanneksen UMK19-liveen! Tänä iltana otetaan selvää siitä, millä kappaleella Darude ja Sebastian meittiä kotikisoissa edustavat, ja Ahvenasquad on tietenkin paikan päällä tätä jännitysnäytelmää seuraamassa”, selosti Vanhala tuttuun tyyliinsä alennusmyynneistä ostettu upouusi OnePlus 6T selfietikun nokassa liehuen. Taustalla Hietanen hyppi välistä kuvaan ja sitten siitä ulos, ja Riitaoja yritti parhaansa mukaan olla näkymättä someyleisölle lainkaan.  
  
Pitkä mies joutui kyyristelemään välistä melkein nenä maassa kiinni energisen Vanhalan heilutellessa koko ajan puhelintaan holtittomasti puolelta toiselle, ja samaan aikaan Lehto yritti saada häntä nousemaan ylös ja kävelemään selkä suorassa, kuulemma ”ettei Riitaojan nuoruusiällä diagnosoitu skolioosi vain pahenisi”. Koskela yritti vieressä varovasti huomauttaa Lehdolle, että hetkellisellä kyyryssä kävelemisellä tuskin olisi toiselle mitään haittaa, mutta Lehto sähisi siihen malliin vastaan, että Koskela tajusi sanojensa kulkeutuvan toisesta korvasta sisään ja toisesta ulos.  
  
Ahvenasquad oli juuri selvinnyt maskeeraushuoneesta ulos, missä Rokan vaimo Lyyti ja Kariluodon tyttöystävä Sirkka olivat heidät iltaa varten ehostaneet. Välittömästi tämän jälkeen oli Vanhala aloittanut matkalla takahuoneen odotustilaan jo edellisvuonna suursuosion saavuttaneen Behind the Scenes Instagram-livensä, jota pääsi tänä viisukeväänä ensimmäistä kertaa taas pitämään.  
  
Katsojaluvut nousivat eksponentiaalisesti sitä mukaa kun Vanhala höpötti silmät tirrissä naureskellen ja Hietanen sekoili vieressä. Kuvaruudulle näkymättömistä taas kantautui Rokan iloinen kannakselaismurre, kun tämä nostatti edellä kulkien porukan henkeä kuin lipunkantaja olympialaisissa. Tällä kertaa ei tarvitsisi kilpailla, mutta Rokan kunnianhimo ei sellaisesta pikkuseikasta piitannut. Karjalaismies oli aina valmis sekä haastamaan että tulemaan haastetuksi, vaikka tämän käsivarren alla kulkeva Tassu koetti äänekästä toveriaan hillitä.  
  
”Viisitoista minuuttia”, ohjeisti Lammio takatilan ovella, ”Jorma tulee hakemaan teidät. Olkaa ajoissa.”  
  
”Eihä myö milloinkaa myöhäs olla!” huikkasi Rokka rempseästi Lammion loittonevalle selälle.  
  
Toisin kävi. Kun Kariluoto tasan viidentoista minuutin päästä tuli paikalle Ahvenasquadia hakemaan, olivat Rokka ja Hietanen jo kadonneet. Koskela oli yrittänyt heitä vahtia, mutta sen hetken kun hän oli esiintymisestä hermoilevaa Riitaojaa rauhoitellessaan selkänsä kääntänyt, oli kolmasosa porukasta livistänyt ulos ovesta.  
  
”Ei voi olla totta! Lähetys alkaa tasan kymmenen minuutin kuluttua ja ne kaksi ovat teillä tietämättömillä!” Kariluoto tuskaili. Koskelan kävi toista sääliksi – hän tiesi kokemuksesta, ettei ollut mikään helppo tehtävä delegoida tätä Rajamäen rykmenttiä oikeaan paikkaan oikeaan aikaan.  
  
”Tassu”, Koskela kutsui hiljaa, ja ruskeatukkainen mies kääntyi häntä kohti. ”Hietanen voi olla missä tahansa, mutta osaatko sanoa mihin Rokka menisi? Yhdessä ne lähtivät niin että eivätköhän ne edelleen yhdessä jossain hyöri.”  
  
Tassu kurtisti kulmiaan ja mietti ankarasti. Rokan mielentilat ja aikeet olivat yleensä hänelle kuin toinen luonto, Tassu vain _tiesi_ missä hänen paras ystävänsä kulloinkin meni, mutta paineen alla oli paljon vaikeampi tuota intuitiota käyttää, varsinkin, kun Lehto, Riitaoja, Vanhala, Koskela ja Kariluoto kaikki katsoivat häneen odottavasti. Mutta sitten Tassulla sytytti.  
  
”Antti o varmaa Aatokse kans pyroloit katsomas. Hää niit ihail jo eile ko harjoteltii. Eiköhä Urho vois hyvi myös siel olla?”  
  
Koskela nyökkäsi ja Kariluoto tempaisi välittömästi puhelimen taskustaan. Yhteystietoluettelosta hän etsi nopeasti Määtän numeron ja nosti luurin korvalleen.  
  
”Aatos, hei. Oletko nähnyt Hietasta ja Rokkaa? Heidän pitäisi kohta jo olla lavalla.”  
  
”Vaan täällähän hyö minun kanssani ovat”, totesi Määttä rauhallisesti linjan toisesta päästä. Kariluoto huokaisi helpotuksesta.  
  
”Ehditkö millään paimentaa pojat lavan taakse? Me muut olemme siinä ihan minuutin sisään.”  
  
”No, jouvanhan minnäi tässä heijän mukkaansa lähtemään”, Määttä totesi. ”Mutta tuo samalla sieltä kahavia, Rokka kulautti minun ejellisen kupin sisuksiinsa pohojaan saakka.”  
  
**  
  
Ahvenasquad selviytyi lopulta täydellä miehityksellä lavalle ja esitti voittokappaleensa heti UMK-lähetyksen alkuun, minkä jälkeen heidät ohjattiin kunniavieraina lavan edessä sijaitsevaan lämpiöön Daruden ja Sebastianin seuraksi. Vanhala oli joutunut pysäyttämään livelähetyksensä esiintymisen ajaksi, mutta nyt mies kaivoi leveä hymy kasvoillaan puhelimensa jälleen esiin ja alkoi uudelleen selostaa suurelle yleisölle tapahtumia reaaliajassa.  
  
Darude ja Sebastian esittivät ensimmäiseksi _Release Me_ -kappaleen, minkä jälkeen kamera siirtyi asiantuntijastudioon. Siellä istuivat sinisillä tuoleillaan Kariluoto, Lahtinen ja Honkajoki, Ahvenasquadin edellisvuoden kilpailukappaleen tekijät.  
  
”No niin, ensimmäinen ehdokas on nyt kuultu”, Kariluoto aloitti kokenein ottein kuultuaan korvanappiinsa ohjausstudiossa hääräävän Lammion merkin. ”Mikä on teidän arvionne esityksestä? Mikä säväytti?”  
  
”Rahankäyttö säväytti”, kyräili Lahtinen.  
  
”Niin, heh… Euroviisuthan ovat toki kallista puuhaa…” Kariluoto hymyili vaivaantuneesti.  
  
_Jumalauta, yritä sivuuttaa Lahtinen, kysy siltä toiselta ääliöltä_ , Lammio raivosi toisessa päässä Kariluodon korvanappiin. Mies kääntyi hetkeksi virnistämään kiusaantuneesti kameralle ja yritti parhaansa mukaan pelastaa tilanteen.  
  
”Niin, Aarne, viime vuoden kappalehan sai Marcel Bezençonin palkinnon vuoden omaperäisimmästä sävellyksestä, joten sinä tiedät yhtä jos toista laulun tekemisestä. Mitkä arvioisit _Release Men_ vahvuuksiksi? Millä juuri tämä kappale erottuu joukosta?”  
  
”Jaa. No, ei sillä oikeastaan sellaisia ole. Se on rytmin ja melodian kannalta suoraan pop-musiikin ikiliikkujamuottiin valettu, eikä erotu muulla kuin esityksellään. Raha ratkaisee, Lahtinen on siinä ihan oikeassa.”  
  
Ohjausstudion päästä Kariluoto oli kuulevinaan Lammion hakkaavan päätään pöytään, mutta asiantuntijastudio oli kirjoitettu tiukasti minuuttiaikatauluun, eikä väliin noin vain voinut muuta tunkea. Ei auttanut kuin toivoa parasta, vaikka Lammio oli Kaarnalle jo pari viikkoa sitten tämän asiantuntijavalinnoista huomauttanut ja ollut vielä kaiken lisäksi oikeassakin.  
  
”Eikös tuttuus kuitenkin ole joskus hyväkin asia?” Kariluoto yritti.  
  
”Juu, onhan se semmosta ekolookista kiärrätystä”, suolasi Lahtinen vastaan. ”Ei niillä uusilla innovaatioilla mihinkään pääse silloin jos on mahrollisuus olla riskeeraamatta.”  
  
Honkajoki nyökkäsi ja teki kurkunleikkaajaeleen. ”Näin siinä muuten käy.”  
  
Ennen kuin Kariluoto ehti mitenkään reagoida, napsahti vielä äsken heitä kolmea kuvanneesta kamerasta punainen valo sammuksiin. Kariluoto huokaisi helpottuneena – Lammio oli ilmeisestikin päättänyt toimia ennen kuin Sarastie ehtisi harppoa viereisestä ääntenlaskuhuoneesta hänen luokseen. Kieltämättä kahdesta pahasta pienempi oli tässä tapauksessa leikkiä teknistä häiriötä ja siirtää lähetys takaisin lavalle Rahikaisen ja Railin suuntaan.  
  
Rahikainen ei todellakaan jäänyt kylmäksi uudet ohjeet lennosta saatuaan, vaan aloitti televisioyleisöä viihdyttääkseen omanlaatuisensa akrobaattiesityksen, jota Määttä tietenkin omatoimisesti vauhditti vielä pyroilla.  
  
Vanhala kuvasi edelleen Instagram-liveään, ja aivan lämpiön takana katsomon etureunassa lymyilevät Hauhia ja Asumaniemi olivat tikahtua nauruun laittaessaan illan ensimmäistä kertaa meemimyllyn pyörimään. ES-tölkit vain kolisivat yhteen, kun Instagramin boomerangin avulla muokattu Rahikaisen kärrynpyörä levisi hetkessä halki somen ja aiheutti poikien ja Vanhalan yhteiselle, edellisvuonna suosioon nousseelle meemitilille tykkäyssateen. Kaikista Logomon saliin sinä iltana tulleista Lehto taas näytti olevan ainoa, jota ei edes hymyilyttänyt.  
  
Lahtisen ja Honkajoen aiheuttaman episodin jälkeen ilta eteni omalla painollaan. Kun Darude ja Sebastian aloittivat _Supermanin_ , näki yleisö esityksen lomassa Lammion juoksemassa henkihieverissä ohjausstudiosta lämpiön puolelle ja puhuttelevan Tassua ja Koskelaa. Lammio uskoi heidän voivan tulla Lahtisen ja Honkajoen tilalle, ettei Rahikaisen tarvitsisi heittää enää uusia – taidokkaita, tosin – kärrynpyöriä asiantuntijastudion sijaan.  
  
Ilmeisestikin Lammio sai miehet suostuteltua, sillä kolmikko juoksi yhdessä lämpiöstä ulos, ja Kariluodon seurana nähtiin kaksi uutta asiantuntijaa sekä _Supermanin_ että _Look Awayn_ analyyseissa.


	3. Chapter 3

_Look Away_ valittiin ylivoimaisesti Suomen edustuskappaleeksi kotikisoissa, mutta ongelmaksi muodostui kuutio, jonka päällä merenneito oli Turun Logomossa tanssinut. Helsingin päästä lavateknikoilta tuli vain muutaman päivän kuluttua ennakkotieto, ettei kuutiota voisi euroviisulavalla käyttää, vaan sen tulisi olla pienempi.  
  
Lahtinen oli ollut jo vähällä twiitata mielipiteensä uuden kalliin LED-kuution tilaamisesta, kun Määttä, joka toimi tänäkin vuonna Suomen esityksen koreografina, oli kertonut hänelle viime hetkellä, että tanssija joutuisi sittenkin tyytymään pelkkään muoviseen jäälauttaan. Lahtinen keksi toki siitäkin valittamisen aihetta, mutta ainakaan hintaa hän ei voinut arvostella.  
  
LED-kuution poisjäänti tarkoitti kuitenkin muita kuluja, sillä se oli ollut koko esityksen vetonaula. Lavalle oli määrä lisätä vielä enemmän savua kuin Logomossa oli käytetty, ja kalliiden LED-heijastimien vuokra suuria seiniä varten maksoi maltaita. Lisäksi valaistuslaitteet olivat suuremmilla lavoilla aivan omaa luokkaansa sekä hinnassa että laadussa, joten niissäkään ei edes yhtä pihi ihminen kuin Lammio voinut säästää.  
  
Näistä epäkohdista Lahtinen jupisi sekä ääneen että somessa vielä huhtikuun lopullakin saapuessaan muiden poikien – Kariluotoa lukuun ottamatta, sillä hän ja Sirkka majoittivat tyttöjä omassa asunnossaan – kanssa Lammion sukukartanolle Kruununhakaan. Koska ylivoimaisesti suurin osa porukasta asui pysyvästi hajallaan ympäri Suomen ja kaukana senhetkisestä työkaupungistaan Helsingistä, eikä heidän majoituksiaan tullut Lammion mielestä kuuloonkaan jo valmiiksi tiukasta budjetista kustantaa, oli Rahikainen jollakin aivan käsittämättömällä tavalla saanut poikaystävänsä suostuteltua majoittamaan koko remmin omiin tiloihinsa Euroviisujen ajaksi.  
  
Töitä riitti pojista monelle ympäri vuorokauden ja halutessa vaikka viikon jokaisena päivänä. Suurten projektien kanssa aikataulut ja työvuorolistat suunniteltiin tietysti hyvissä ajoin etukäteen, mutta usean tuhannen ihmisen työryhmässä muutoksilta on joka mutkassa mahdoton välttyä. Pojat auttelivat vapaaehtoisesti ja sen myötä luonnostaan vähäunista Honkajokea lukuun ottamatta nukkuivat yönsä rauhallisesti turhaa hälyä aiheuttamatta, mikä miellytti erityisesti talon isäntää, joka sai olla töissä aamusta iltaan mahdollisimman kevein mielin.  
  
Lammion ei niin ikään tarvinnut pelätä jatkuvasti löytävänsä kotiin tullessa päällänsä olevat bileet, kun Honkajokeakin kiinnostivat pelkät kaiken maailman tiedejulkaisut. Jo ensimmäisten päivien jälkeen Lammion mitta tosin alkoi täyttyä kaikkialla lojuvista lehdistä, ja kun maaliskuun 2016 _Tähdet ja avaruus_ -lehden numero komeili vappupäivän aamuna jääkaapissa simapullon vieressä, sai hän pienen kohtauksen ja puhutteli Honkajokea.  
  
”Eikö niitä lehtiä voisi pitää siellä sinun huoneessasi? Tietääkseni täällä on enemmän kuin tarpeeksi huonetilaa”, Lammio huokaisi keittiön puisen pöydän ääressä istuen. Honkajoki seisoi jääkaapin vieressä vakavalla naamalla, takaisin luovutettu lehti tiukasti pitkäsormisissa käsissään.  
  
”Henrik-herra. Minä ajattelin, että sinua varmasti tuottajana kiinnostaisivat nämä mustat aukot, sillä sinne budjetti sinun mukaasi kuitenkin katoaa. Valitettavasti tässä kyseisessä numerossa ei ole juttua kuuluisasta kankkulan kaivosta, mutta voin kyllä etsiä siitä tietoa omasta pihakaivostasi.”  
  
”Sanopa ihan suoraan. Oletko jollain tavalla mielenvikainen?”  
  
”Herra Lammio. Sitähän ei yksilö itse voi määritellä, sen asian määrittelee ympäristö”, Honkajoki lausui sulavasti. Lammio nyökkäsi hymähtäen ja teki näkyvästi kaikkensa säilyttääkseen edes osan haparoivasta kärsivällisyydestään.  
  
”Niin. Entäpä onko Illuminati mielestäsi olemassa?”  
  
”Sitä ei ole pystytty pitävästi todistamaan.”  
  
”Kuulutko sinä kenties siihen? Voisiko sellainen selittää käytöksesi?”  
  
Honkajoki suoristi ryhtiään ja tuijotti Lammion pään yli viinikaappiin. Sitten mies julisti silmät pyöreinä kuin golfpallot: ”En tietääkseni, mutta jos Illuminati kuuluu minuun, sitä en pysty estämään. Kukaan ei voi vastustaa valoisaa vaaraa, herra tuottaja.”  
  
Lammio luovutti ja viittasi kädellään keittiön ja eteisen erottavan ovenkarmin suuntaan.  
  
”Ulos”, Lammio käski. Honkajoki mainitsi vielä jotakin valoisasta vaarasta, mutta toinen oli jo saanut tarpeekseen eikä enää kuunnellut.  
  
**  
  
Lauantaina neljäs päivä toukokuuta koko porukalla riitti hommaa, kun ensimmäisen semifinaalin ensimmäisen puoliskon harjoitukset alkoivat. Aikataulun ja esiintymisjärjestyksen mukaan toisena olisi Tšekin sijasta pitänyt olla Montenegron D-Mollin vuoro käyttää kolmekymmentä minuuttiaan parhaaksi katsomallaan tavalla, mutta koska Kaarna oli juuri silloin päättänyt näyttää yhtyeen jäsenille Helsinkiä eikä kukaan voinut Ylen isolle pomolle vastaankaan sanoa, oli tilalle löydettävä vapaaehtoinen.  
  
Tšekin Lake Malawi ilmoitti halukkuutensa harjoitella aikaisemmin, ja joutilaat Honkajoki, Lahtinen, Viirilä ja Korpela lähtivät Lammion käskystä puoli yhdeltätoista apupojiksi raahaamaan ja kokoamaan tšekkiläisten isoja karmeja paikoilleen. Ensin Honkajoki ja Viirilä onnistuivat kasaamaan osasista vain yhden leveän karmin muiden kahden lähinnä vain istuskellessa vieressä, mutta solisti Albert Černý, vaikka mukautuvainen mies olikin, ilmaisi nopeasti tyytymättömyytensä.  
  
Välittömästi tämän jälkeen Lahtinen hajotti Honkajoen ja Viirilän taiteellisen näkemyksen ja kokosi sen uudestaan yksin. Työskennellessään hän muisti hienosti myös suolata siitä, kuinka hänen täytyi kaikki aina itse tehdä, mutta kun Lake Malawin rumpusettiä kompastellen paikalle tuovat Salo ja Sihvonen tarjoutuivat ystävällisesti auttamaan, Lahtinen sähähti vihaisesti vastaan: ”Minä teen koska te ette osaa!”  
  
Ruokatunti koitti kello puoli yhdeltä, joten Hietanen keräsi Koskelan avustuksella joukot kasaan ja johdatti heidät syömään. Mäkilä, joka oli ristitty keittiövastaavaksi, oli juuri asettelemassa tuoreita mandariineja tarjolle, kun Hietasen akan poika ryntäsi sorkkimaan koko korin läpi parasta etsien.  
  
”Urho Hietanen! Näpit irti. Minä sain nämä juur aseteltua, orottasit nyt eres vartin verran.”  
  
”An mul yks makia mandariini ko mnuu hiukoo nii pirust”, Hietanen kerjäsi. ”Kyl mää tiärä et sää parhaas tääl teet mut syötävikshä nää o tarkotet.”  
  
Mäkilä näytti hetken siltä kuin haluaisi paiskata Hietasta mandariinilla päin näköä, muttei viitsinyt, koska aina niin rauhallinen Koskela seisoi tämän vieressä ja luki molempia kuin avointa kirjaa.  
  
”Jaaha. Jos Antti nyt antas yhden mandariinin, niin eiköhän Urho sillä vartin selviä. Voit sitten tulla hakemaan lisää jos vielä maistuu, eikö niin?”  
  
Kumpikin riitapukari tuijotti Koskelaa suu auki, ja miestä hymyilytti. Lehto puolestaan ärähti, että molemmat voisivat mieluusti työntää mandariininsa persiiseensä ja raahasi Riitaojan mukanaan autolle ja sen kyydissä kiinalaiseen ravintolaan. Loppupäivään ei kukaan enää nähnyt heitä.  
  
Jäljelle jääneet suuntasivat pöytään heti kun lehdistön huoneeseen pyrkimässä olleet Hauhia ja Asumaniemi oli saatu kiinni. Koskela oli poikia jälleen kerran komentanut käyttäytymään senkin uhalla, etteivät nämä saisi muutoin toimia puvustajina, mutta kuten aina ennenkin, kaikuivat kiellot ja käskyt kuuroille korville tai unohtuivat heti. Helpottavalta tuntui ainoastaan se, etteivät nuo kaksi ylivilkasta ES-jonnea olleet vielä ehtineet hajottaa mitään.  
  
Lounaan jälkeen olivat vuorossa Slovenian harjoitukset, ja kello kahden jälkeen Kaarna viimein palautti kadonneet montenegrolaiset takaisin areenalle. Sarastie otti heidät henkilökohtaisesti huomaansa ja varmisti heidän nopean pääsynsä lavalle ilman Kaarnan järjestämiä häiriötilanteita, kun D-Mollin vuoro viimein koitti kaksikymmentä yli kaksi.  
  
Määttä sen sijaan oli tylsistynyt, sillä Kyproksen jälkeen kukaan ei ollut halunnut käyttää pyrotekniikkaa ensimmäisissä harjoituksissa, joten hän leimautti huvikseen lieskat kesken Montenegron harjoitusten ja sai katsomossa istuvilta Hauhialta ja Asumaniemeltä tuntuvat aplodit. Yksi yhtyeen kuudesta laulajasta, Mirela Ljumić, oli kuitenkin ollut juuri heittäytymässä esityksen päätteeksi muiden viiden käsivarsille, mutta mätkähtikin valkoisessa puvussaan suoraan maahan kuin lankeava enkeli muiden kääntyessä säikähtäneinä katsomaan salissa loimuavaa tuliesitystä.


End file.
